


Careful Curation

by SloaneRisette



Series: Yes Miss Chase [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Hella lesbians, Kate is a super virgin, Kate sins, Lots of sinning, MarshChase, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, domme!Victoria, sub!Kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneRisette/pseuds/SloaneRisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Victoria have to work on a photo gallery exhibit project for Mr. Jefferson's class. Although she doesn't want to really work on a group project with Victoria Chase, she ends up getting a lot more out of it than she would have thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Curation

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Yes Miss Chase 2! This time with plenty of MarshChase! This is the second in the series of three, and again, sorry for this intense sinning (though I hope you all sin with me and enjoy reading it!). There will be a third and final part to this sometime in November! Enjoy!

Kate sighed.

She really didn’t want to work with Victoria Chase on this assignment.

Mr. Jefferson had gotten groups together for photography to prepare a gallery exhibit, curate photos to put in it, and present them to the class in a few weeks. And instead of pairing her up with her best friend Max, or even Alyssa or Stella, Mr. Jefferson decided to pair her up with one Victoria Chase.

_”Kate, you and Victoria are two of my best students. I can only imagine how great an exhibit you both could put together. Who knows, maybe this could be the start of a wonderful partnership in curating.”_

What a jerk.

Max had been paired up with Taylor, one of Victoria’s best friends, and neither of them were happy about their partners.

It was five in the afternoon, and Kate took yet another deep breath. She didn’t want to get up and go over to Victoria’s room to start this assignment. She knew as soon as they started working, Victoria would be insulting her. About who she was, what she did, the work she did… Kate thought about just doing all of the work on her own over the weekend so that way she wouldn’t have to even interact with Victoria at all.

But she had to be brave.

She could handle Victoria, they would just do their work, and Kate would stay quiet, and hopefully Victoria wouldn’t get in her face about anything for no reason.

Fat chance…

Another sigh as she lied down on her bed, petting Alice. If she could just stay here for the rest of the day, she would.

Maybe Max was around? They could get some tea quick and that could give Kate the energy she would need to face Victoria.

_”Hi Max, are you around at all? Would you like to get some tea quick?”_

…

…

Where was she?

…

_”Sorry Kate! Taylor and I are working on our photo exhibit right now :/ Raincheck?”_

_”That’s fine Max, hope I didn’t disturb you too much.”_

_”Don’t worry Kate. Good luck with Victoria. Just let me know if you need me.”_

_”Thank you Max. I’ll see you later xo”_

_”See you later Kate! Maxoxo”_

“Ok Alice, I guess I should go to Victoria’s room so we can start our project,” she said, smiling as she cradled the small white rabbit in her arms and gingerly set her in her cage, pouring in a little food.

“Mommy will be back soon, you hang tight.”

She walked over to her couch and picked up her backpack, slinging it around her back as she exited her room, locking it behind her. Luckily it was a short walk, as Victoria was just next door. When Kate came up to Victoria’s door, she was ready to knock, but held her tiny, balled up fist back as she heard music blaring from the room.

**_All eyes on me in the club_ **  
**_See ‘em all lookin’ at me fiendin’ to touch_ **

It was a song Kate heard all too frequently blaring from the Vortex Club queen’s room in the mornings. Maybe some kind of morning ritual? Kate had her morning tea, and who was she to judge? If Victoria needed a little something to get her through the day, well… that would probably make her a lot easier to relate to.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

What Kate didn’t know, whatever, was that Victoria was in her room, naked, posing in the mirror. And not just that, but with a large, cream colored strap-on on. Music was blaring, she was looking good and feeling great.

_”Yeah Victoria, you looking fucking great. Your little bitches are gonna love this,”_ she thought, with a few small hip thrusts, then gripping the big plastic dick attached to her.

Finally, Victoria heard the knocking.

“Courtney? Just— wait a minute!” she shouted, continuing to pose, hands behind her head as she twisted her body around.

Though for Kate, outside the room, she could barely hear Victoria over the music.

“Ok, Kate, just knock one more time before you go in…” she mumbled to herself, clenching her eyes shut as she timidly knocked on the door again.

“Courtney! Hold the fuck on! Don’t come in!” Victoria shouted. Honestly, she just wanted to pose, maybe call Price over and bend her over again— she had been a pretty good girl who came back periodically.

And Victoria loved it.

Though for Kate, with her not being able to hear too well, had heard it as “Come in!”.

With a deep breath, Kate turned the handle and opened the door, slowly walking in. She stepped in, not seeing Victoria at first— until she turned to the left… and saw Victoria, stark naked… with a giant, plastic… thing attached to her waist. Her eyes widened and she didn’t even know what was going on, what to think.

Victoria had turned to Kate, slowly, freaking out that someone had come in.

…

“Kate!? What the **_fuck_** are you doing in my room!? I said NOT to come in!” she screamed, adding, “And shut the fucking door! Hurry!”

Kate nodded slowly, in a daze stumbling towards the door and shutting it, now panting. What was happening? What was happening?

Why was Victoria naked?

Why did she have that on?

“Kate!”

Kate was barely paying attention, she was still facing Victoria’s door, eyes clenched shut, wanting to be anywhere but here.

“Kate!”

Maybe this was all some horrid nightmare— maybe she was still lying down with Alice but she had fallen asleep? None of this was happening?

“Kate! Fucking! Marsh! Stop staring at my door like some little weirdo creep and come the fuck over here this instant!”

Kate finally snapped out of her stupor, and slowly, nervously walked over to Victoria, eyes barely open— just enough to make sure she wouldn’t fall over— her whole body shaking nervously.

“Why the fuck did you come in?”

“I— I thought you said to come in…” Kate mumbled, eyes glued to the floor. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the blond with the pixie cut.

“Why the fuck would I tell you to come in when I have music on?” she asked harshly.

“I— I don’t know. I’m sorry Victoria… I just— we need to work on our project and I thought I’d come over and— gosh— Victoria, I’m sorry,” Kate rambled, stumbling over her words as she was speaking a mile a minute.

“God,” was all the naked blond could say, rubbing her temples, eyebrows furrowed.

“Um… Victoria…?”

“…Why are you— why are you naked? And— and why are you wearing… **_that_**?” Kate asked after a pause, pointing nervously at what was around her waist and crotch.

Victoria started laughing, unable to contain herself.

“What are you, twelve? You haven’t even seen a fucking strap-on before?” she sneered, hands on her hips as she leaned forward. Kate turned a bright red, shaking her head as fast as she could without getting dizzy.

“No— No. Victoria, I haven’t seen anyone naked before, besides myself. I’ve, well, I’ve been waiting for marriage…” she explained shyly. Victoria scoffed and rolled her eyes. It _was_ a lie. She had looked up a naked woman once when she was thirteen, though her parents quickly found out. She had gotten one of the worst screamings in her life— being told “how sinful she was” and how “pornography was the first step on a torturous road to Hell”. 

Even now that she was free at Blackwell, she didn’t have the courage to try again— all the lectures over the years after that first incident scared her too much.

“Oh yeah, that ridiculous fucking abstinence campaign you have going. News flash, teenagers like us fuck all the time,” she told her, and Kate’s blush kept up just as strong as ever.

“Like I said, Victoria, I’m waiting for marriage,” Kate said, trying to be as confident as possible. It was tough though— Victoria looked so pretty in… all her glory. Her body looked so great, even if that strap-on was incredibly intimidating.

“You’re such a fucking kid, Kate,” Victoria said, strutting away from the mirror and closer to Kate. Kate was just about sweating now.

“Um, I can just— I can just go, Victoria. If anyone asks I didn’t see anything and… and we can do this another time? Or, you know, I can always do the project myself?” she suggested, biting her lip nervously. She just wanted to leave, to be out of this situation. Even if… even if Victoria was incredibly beautiful and mere inches away from her right now.

“Oh Kate. Dear, sweet Katie. I know how you look at me when we get changed for gym class,” Victoria told her, her voice soft, a sly grin on her face as she brought a hand up to Kate’s shoulder softly.

“I— I don’t know what you’re talking about, Victoria…” Kate stuttered out. There was… there was no way Victoria had seen. Sure, once, or twice, or… well, a lot more than just once or twice (maybe once or twice a day) she had snuck a look at Victoria when changing. In her underwear, when she had those spandex shorts on. She couldn’t help it. Victoria was so beautiful and… otherworldly. How could she not look?

It was rude though, and it certainly felt like she was sinning…

“I’d respect you more if you were honest with me, Kate. Just tell me how sexy and amazing I am.”

Kate gulped.

“Uh— Uh, well…”

“Do you want me to take off your clothes and make you mine?” Victoria asked, her voice a soothing whisper in Kate’s ear.

Kate stood still for a moment, her breath and body still, before she slowly nodded.

“Yes…”

She’d have to make sure her parents never found out about this.

Victoria grinned. God the girls in Arcadia Bay were so easy. It was amazing. These girls were falling left and right for her— Victoria really was feeling like a queen lately.

She looked the sweet little church girl up and down, so dowdy… It was a shame, almost. Victoria didn’t care about whether Kate was religious or not, it was just that fucking abstinence crusade she went on that was so enraging.

After today though, she had a feeling Miss Marsh wouldn’t give a shit about that.

With a light touch, Victoria grabbed Kate’s cardigan and slid it off her, Kate shuddering as she did so.

“You don’t need to fear anything Kate, I don’t bite.”

…

“Not until you beg me to.”

Kate gasped and her eyes widened, and Victoria grinned to herself as she slowly started to unbutton her shirt, tracing a finger along her soft white skin as she went down. She could feel Kate’s goosebumps. She was like a deer in headlights right now, and it was exciting the Vortex Club queen, to say the least.

Chloe and Courtney and Taylor were all great little minions, but they were trained before they were with Victoria. But Kate was the very definition of fresh meat— she’d be able to form and mold her how she wanted.

Kate had the opportunity to be the perfect little sub for Miss Chase.

It was a slow, almost painful process for the both of them— Kate just about squirming and trying her best to hold still, while Victoria was just tempted to rip the goddamn shirt off— as well as the rest of her clothes. She had to train Kate that she was in charge, that she wouldn’t get any pleasure unless Victoria said it was ok.

Kate was going to be at her beck and call.

But finally, that shirt was off, and Kate’s soft pale body was on display. The only thing that made Victoria shudder was that god-awful bra Kate was wearing. It was some gross fucking white training bra that a twelve year old would wear. Hell, even when Victoria had a training bra it wasn’t like this shit that Kate was wearing.

“Kate, you’re seriously going to need a makeover at some point— how the hell do you expect me to let you be my little pet when you dress like that?” she asked with a sneer, glaring at Kate as she pulled away, examining her body. Kate was petite and pale and pretty, she just needed a better fashion sense.

Ugh, she was going to have to spend some money on this one, wasn’t she?

“I— sorry, Victoria, this is just what I bought with my mom before I came to Blackwell…” she stuttered out, shivering a bit. Kate could suddenly feel the chill in the air now that she was just about half naked.

“What did you call me?” Victoria snapped at her. Kate recoiled in fear, nearly falling back onto her couch.

“V-Victoria…”

“No, no no no, that won’t do. It’s Miss Chase to you now. Anytime you’re with me in my room, it’s Miss Chase and Miss Chase only, got it?”

Kate gulped nervously.

“Yes Miss Chase.”

**_Perfect._ **

“At least your skirt isn’t half bad… you might not be completely hopeless yet,” Victoria mused, starting to kneel down, moving her hands down Kate’s slight curves. She was soft, so soft. She wasn’t going to say anything of course— she wouldn’t give the girl an ego boost. She was still going to keep her down— demand ego boosts on the regular too, if anything.

“Thank you Miss Chase,” Kate said. Her voice still had that ridiculous, laughable hopefulness she always had whenever she was in a good mood. It was so gross, but at least she was learning how to address her.

As soon as Victoria’s hands were down to Kate’s hips, she was half tempted to just rip the damn skirt off. She took a sharp breath before her temptation took over, and slowly reached for the zipper on the back of her skirt, unzipping and then sliding the skirt down, a hand lingering ever so slightly on her ass before slowly sliding down her leg. She could feel Kate shiver.

Victoria was sure as soon as she stuck a finger inside her the girl would pass out. Victoria looked up— at least her underwear wasn’t as ghastly as that bra. Cute little white lace things that covered her whole butt. It was adorable in a way. She was such a little amateur, and Victoria was about to show her a whole world she had no clue about.

She was a bit excited too, honestly.

Victoria finally stood up, the tip of her strap-on not even an inch away from Kate’s crotch. Victoria had a big grin on her face, while Kate was so red she looked like she was about to explode.

Adorable.

“Would you like to do the honors, Katie?” Victoria asked sweetly, motioning to her underwear.

“Oh, and the shoes too, god, we’re not fucking when you have shoes on. I’m above that,” she added with a sneer, personality changing on a dime.

“Yes ma’am— Miss Chase,” Kate said meekly, nodding quickly. Victoria motioned for her to walk around her and past the table so she would have more room. Plus they could always use that table after.

Kate nodded again, just about running past her, putting a hand over her mouth as her leg brushed up against Victoria’s strap-on, moving to the center of the room and then facing Victoria. She was scared as hell.

But she _wanted_ to do this. Victoria was so pretty and lovely despite how rude she was— and this was something she had thought about in general for years and years. It was exhilarating and terrifying and probably had just as much a chance to end up awful as it did to end up amazing.

It was one of those times she needed advice more than ever, but had no one to turn to.

With a slow, deep breath, Kate moved her arms behind her back, starting to unhook her bra, fumbling with it out of nerves. Victoria, meanwhile, had sat down on her couch, arms spread out on the back of it, and legs spread— making the focus of Kate’s view Victoria’s perfect body… and the large strap-on she was wearing, which was pointing right towards Kate.

Kate gulped nervously, finally able to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor as she briefly looked down at her own breasts. About the same size as Victoria’s— though to Kate, Victoria’s looked far nicer.

“You know Kate… you have a pretty good body, if I do say so. And you know me, I have an eye for aesthetic,” Victoria grinned, and Kate clenched her eyes shut, head towards the ground. Her reaction just made Victoria even more excited, honestly.

“T-T-Thanks— Thank you Miss Chase,” she mumbled nervously.

This girl was wrapped around her little finger with no trouble. She was half-tempted to tell her to jump if only to see her reaction.

“And now the panties,” Victoria cooed, still smiling. Kate nodded, her eyes were still shut, her head still directed to the ground. She was far too nervous to look Victoria in the eye. Despite the compliment, she knew what Victoria was like, there would be some point where she wouldn’t be happy with how she looked, and it just made her scared to displease her, honestly.

Though, despite her nerves, maybe even in spite of them, she hooked a thumb into the white lace panties and slid them down, bending down as they passed her knee, setting them softly on the floor, stepping out of her shoes and pulling off her socks after that, before finally standing up again, hands folded together behind her back. Her eyes were finally open, and she was eye-to-eye with Victoria again. She gulped nervously.

Light blond hair covered Kate’s crotch, and Victoria snickered. It was cute— so very Kate Marsh. The football team would probably go wild if they saw little Katie standing there like Eve— she knew she was.

Victoria wasted little time at all getting up and walking around the table— wanting to just about run and take Kate where she was— but stayed slow, not wanting to seem needy, not to give the other the idea that Victoria needed her. She wouldn’t give her the ego boost.

“You’re quite lovely Kate. Not as lovely as me, of course, but no one really can be. I’m really… really going to enjoy fucking you though,” she said softly, her voice almost… predatory, as she came up behind Kate.

Victoria’s strap-on rested up against Kate’s ass, which caused her to turn bright red and nearly shriek, not that Victoria could see from where she was behind her. She rested her hands briefly on Kate’s hips, before slowly moving them to her front, slipping a finger inside her. Kate gasped and started to squirm a bit.

“Shh, Katie, it’s ok. You’re sinning and you like it,” Victoria whispered as she leaned in next to her ear. Kate shivered— she knew this was wrong…

But she was liking it so much. The pleasure she was feeling was… she had never felt anything like this before. Kate had never touched herself before, it was sinful and wrong.

But it was feeling so right. She let out soft, quiet moans as Victoria continued to move her fingers in her. Kate’s moans, the way her body was shaking, the fact that Victoria just about had to hold her up with her other hand, it all made it even more amazing.

Victoria kept it up, sliding in and out of her, moving her fingers in Kate, going as deep as she could, doing anything and everything to make Kate feel as amazing as possible— but not wanting to have her orgasm and tire her out too quickly. She needed Kate in for the long haul.

Finally, after what seemed like forever for Kate, Victoria pulled her fingers out, moving them up in front of Kate’s face, Victoria’s head just about resting on her shoulder. Her fingers were covered with Kate’s fluids, and Kate’s eyes widened.

“You really like me, don’t you Kate?” Victoria grinned, and Kate was speechless. She didn’t know what to say. Victoria brought the fingers to her mouth, leaning in so she was next to Kate’s ear again, starting to suck on her fingers in a loud, exaggerated way. Kate was stunned at what Victoria was doing, and Victoria was really savoring Kate’s taste as much as she could.

The atmosphere was tense in the room, and the air was quiet and still, as nothing was happening but Kate standing perfectly still, and Victoria continuing to suck on her fingers, to show Kate who was in charge and who was nothing but the plaything in this situation.

Finally, Victoria stopped, pulling her fingers out of her mouth and tracing them down Kate’s neck before pulling herself away from the other blond.

She could see just from her shoulders that Kate was shaking— she was quivering, her knees shaking, looking like she was about to collapse.

“Did you like it?” she asked quietly, Kate now breathing heavily.

“Yes… I really did…” Kate admitted, honestly. It hurt a lot to admit it, but it was wonderful— she felt amazing, she wanted more of it. She liked Victoria, and now she just wanted more of this with her. Her parents would probably kill her if they ever found out about this, but that didn’t matter.

She just wanted to be with Victoria.

“I’m glad, because I have the perfect idea for us,” Victoria giggled. It was so unlike anything Kate had ever experienced with Victoria before. Just earlier that day Victoria was berating and now she was… loving her?

Max wouldn’t believe this.

“W-What do you have in mind, Victoria?” Kate asked, turning around, face to face with her. Kate was bright red, sweating a bit, still breathing heavily. God, it was actually kind of hot. She normally looked so dowdy and gross and right now she looked so adorable and kind of hot.

Victoria just wanted to tackle her to the ground, to be honest.

“I thought about fucking you senseless, but I think I have something much different in mind,” Victoria said, and Kate nearly fell over backwards.

“Y-You want to… to have sex with me?” she asked, panicked, and Victoria nodded.

“Yeah, but that would be _soooo_ boring, to be honest. This is your first time, you need something more exciting than that. We need to make a real woman out of you, Kate,” Victoria told her, a rather evil grin on her face. Kate was kind of scared now.

Kate stayed silent, as Victoria reached her arms behind her, deftly detaching the the strap-on from herself before kneeling down in front of Kate, mere inches from her vagina.

Victoria gulped hard, tempted as hell to start eating her out right then and then but took a small breath, she had to resist. Instead, she took the strap-on she had just been wearing and and started to put it on Kate. Kate wriggled and squirmed awkwardly.

“Hey! HEY!” Victoria shouted, looking up at Kate, glaring at her. Kate instantly froze, afraid to look down at Victoria, hands clasped together nervously.

“Stop fucking moving or I’ll toss your naked ass out of this room!”

Kate froze again, locking her body in place as best she could. It was mostly due to her being ticklish than being afraid (though she couldn’t lie, it _was_ pretty awkward to have… _that_ put on her), but she didn’t want to make Victoria— Miss Chase mad.

As soon as Victoria started to wrap the leather straps around Kate’s back to attach it, she moved her mouth onto the rubber dick, starting to suck it once she attached the harness to Kate. Kate stood there in shock as Victoria bobbed her head up and down on the strap-on.

“M-Miss Chase— what are you doing?” Kate asked in a panic, and Victoria grinned internally. She said nothing, but instead kept going, slowly ramping up speed. She just wanted to see Kate’s reaction to be honest— plus this was thrilling. It felt so great.

Victoria kept it up for a bit longer, Kate starting to let out small squeaks, before pulling her head off, her hands still holding onto Kate’s waist.

“You’re not bad Kate, we could make a monster out of you yet,” Victoria said in between pants, grinning. Kate was red, at a loss for words, now starting to pant a bit herself. She was feeling exhausted by this all— what more did Victoria want?

“Thank you Miss Chase… I’ve never done that before and— and it felt great. I’m feeling really good… really aroused…” Kate explained, a small, sincere smile on her bright red face. It was… kind of cute.

Oh God, no, she couldn’t think this was cute. It was just showing what an innocent girl she was and to fuck her as response.

“Is, um, is that it, Miss Chase?” Kate asked, tilting her head curiously.

“Oh, of course not, we have one more thing to do, Katie,” she started, leaning in to whisper into Kate’s ear.

“You’re going to fuck me senseless.”

Kate’s eyes widened and she shook her head, putting her hands up to cover her mouth.

“No— no no no I don’t know if I can Miss Chase I don’t—”

“You can, and you will. I’ll guide you, it’ll be no problem, ok?”

…

“Ok.”

Victoria grinned, lightly grabbing onto Kate’s hand, leading her to the bed. Victoria let go of Kate’s hand as she reached the bed, laying down on her stomach, on her arms and knees. A “take me” pose if ever there were one— one that she had Taylor and Courtney in all too often.

“Come over here Katie, I _need_ you,” Victoria moaned, and Kate slowly walked over, sweating. Was she really about to do this? Was she about to… make love… to Victoria? She reached the bed and stumbled onto it, crawling forward until she was right in front of Victoria.

“You… you know how sex works? Right?” Victoria asked, quirking an eyebrow. She expected Kate to not be that great her first time, but hopefully it wouldn’t be a total shit show.

She nodded quietly. Good.

“Don’t hold back.”

“Yes Miss Chase.”

Kate scooted herself forward, looking at Victoria, unsure of what to do.

“Um, Miss Chase?”

“Just grab my hips and you put it in my ass, you pump it— go as fast and rhythmically as you can— as hard as you can.”

Kate bit her lip as she placed her hands on Victoria’s hips. She positioned herself and the strap-on so it lined up with Victoria’s ass. She closed her eyes and pushed forward, pushing herself into Victoria. Victoria let out a small moan when she did so, and the very sensation and thought of this— Kate did too.

Kate nervously, slowly moved herself deeper into Victoria, tightening her grip a bit on Victoria’s hips, half afraid she would fall. It was her first time— she barely knew what she was doing, she just kept pushing herself into Victoria— until she finally let out a small shriek.

“Not that deep! Just— just— that’s good, now keep going, back and forth, back and forth,” Victoria said, trying to guide Kate, her voice soft and strained.

Kate nodded, mostly to herself, as she pulled back, then pushed in a bit, starting to get into a slow rhythm of back and forth. Her head was spinning, this was unreal— she was having sex with Victoria Chase— this was something she was warned to stay far away from, lest she want to go to hell. It didn’t matter— she would probably go to hell for this, but… it would be worth it.

More and more, Kate sped up, slowly but surely, as she got more and more comfortable fucking the ice queen, which simply led to more moans from her— and more from Kate as she was getting more and more into it, more comfortable with it all.

Though still nervous about it all— Kate was getting rougher and rougher, she wanted to please Victoria, more than anything else, and even at this point it wasn’t about making love, it was about fucking her as good as she possibly could.

Soon Victoria’s screams and moans were near constant— and Kate was now letting out small shrieks of pleasure, unable to contain herself anymore. There was the chance that everyone in the dorm would hear, would know about Kate’s weakness— how she preached abstinence but ended up _fucking_ Victoria Chase.

…

She didn’t care. She felt great. This was great.

Kate kept it up for a few minutes more, before she felt herself cum— finally orgasm. She didn’t know a lot about this, as grade school sex education barely taught anything, but she looked things up on the Internet in moments of weakness. Though it also helped to know what she talked about.

But she could tell, she was cumming now, panting heavily. Victoria let out one last scream— one last moan, before her head collapsed onto her pillow. Both girls were panting as Kate slowly pulled out of Victoria, just about collapsing onto the bed herself.

There was a silence in the room for a few minutes, not tense, but just because the two were so exhausted. Kate felt like she was going to sleep for a few days after this all. Her arms and legs were shaky, while Victoria was now collapsed on the bed, but turned around to look at Kate. She was sweating, panting, looked almost disheveled— but still beautiful.

“For your first time that… that wasn’t bad, Kate,” Victoria told her. She wasn’t going to boost her ego. Plus Victoria could always “train” her. She had to admit, she _was_ pretty fucking fantastic.

“Thank you Miss Chase.”

Victoria narrowed her eyebrows at her.

“We’re done here, you can feel free to collect your shit and get out so you can start on our project. I need to rest.”

Kate nodded quickly, fumbling to get the strap-on off and then scrambling off Victoria’s bed, nearly falling on the floor. She was quickly grabbing her clothes to put them on.

“Tomorrow you’re coming back so we can fuck and I can look at the work you did— it better not be shit. I have very high standards, Kate.”

“For everything.”

Kate turned red as she was putting her bra back on, but she smiled. Was that like, her flirting?

“Oh, of course, Miss Chase!”


End file.
